


Runaway Princess

by lunaxluv



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaxluv/pseuds/lunaxluv
Summary: An alternate version of how Amberle and Eretria meet.





	Runaway Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt idea inspired by Ironside223. Hope you like it!  
> Feedback and comments are appreciated :)

The sun had begun to set and the forest was in was illuminated by brilliant colors of orange and yellow and pink. Amberle had sat herself down on a soft patch of grass near a pool of water. She had just finished writing a letter to her father. She knew he must have already sent the guards to look for her by now. She needed to explain why she left. 

After putting away her paper and pencils in her satchel, she stood up and stretched. She had been riding horseback all day and hadn't stopped until she was as far away from the kingdom as possible. Her face was covered in dirt and her hair in knots. She needed to bathe. 

Looking around, she quickly stripped out of her clothing and set them down next to her bag. With a slight shiver from the subtle breeze, she got into the pool of water and waded through to the center of it. Just off to the side of the pool stood a pile of rocks and rushing water, creating a waterfall and a perfect place to rinse off. 

Amberle faced the water that fell into the pool and began to rinse off her hair and rub her face clean. She sighed with relief, feeling somewhat at ease for the first time since earlier that morning.  She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of the water until the sound of a twig snapping made her freeze. 

Her eyes quickly opened and she looked behind her, her heart pounding. 

"Hello?" She said quietly, but no reply came. It was quiet, almost too quiet. 

"Is someone there?" 

After waiting a few seconds, Amberle turned back around, trying to assure herself that it was only an animal. 

"You sure are a long way from home, princess."

Amberle gasped as the sound of a girl's voice filled her ears and quickly turned around. There, on the grass, stood a girl with dark hair and a wicked twinkle in her eyes. Amberle quickly covered herself, realizing that she was completely exposed. She looked around for something to defend herself with, only to realize that her knife was with her clothes.

"No need to be shy." The girl smiled.

Amberle narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

The girl raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "You're going to have to do better than that. You don't sound very threatening at all. Do you even know how to use this thing?" She lifted her hand to reveal Amberle's knife.

Amberle said nothing.

The dark haired girl started to walk toward her, twirling the knife in her hand, her eyes never leaving Amberle's. "This is a dangerous place to be traveling by yourself. I must ask--why all alone?"

"I don't really think that's any of your concern." She responded.

"I see... Well, you could always tag along with me. I'm pretty handy with a blade." Eretria offered, a small smirk on her lips.

Amberle had started to back up but stopped when she felt her back hit the rocks. "I think I'll be just fine. If you don't mind, I'd like to get out." 

Amberle waited expectantly for the girl to leave, but she didn't move, instead asking "What about your clothes?"

"What? What do you mean? They're right over---" Amberle paused, noticing the spot in which she had set her clothes was now bare. 

She felt herself becoming angry. "What did you do with my clothes?"

"I guess you'll just have to get out and see."

The girls started to slowly back up. She drifted further and further away and her figure soon became cloaked by the darkness of the forest.

Amberle quietly cursed and quickly got out of the water, the air seeming a lot colder than it did when she first got in. Trying to cover herself as much as possible, she began walking towards the trees where the girl had disappeared. 

"This isn't funny!" She shouted.

"Oh, I think it is." The girl's voice echoed in Amberle's ears. 

Amberle could hear the sound of crunching leaves and she closed her eyes, not daring to turn around. Moments later the noise stopped and she could feel a presence behind her. Hot breath hit her neck, making her shiver.

"Not so tough now, are we, princess?" The girl's seductive voice filled her pointed ears. "I wouldn't blame you. If I grew up in the castle I wouldn't know my left from my right either."

Amberle's eyes shot open and the girl chuckled.

"Was it something I said?"

"What do you want from me?" Amberle questioned.

"I haven't decided yet. but when I do--you'll know." The girl paused for a moment. "And don't like you're not enjoying it." she whispered. 

Amberle felt a lump in her throat. "I-I'm not."

"No? Alright, I guess I'll go then. Until next time, Princess Amberle."

Before Amberle could even move, the girl was gone, and all that was left was her clothes in a pile on the ground. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
